


"Please don't touch me"

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, but im not-, im sorry, three angst fics in a row
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream visits Fundy, but confuses him when he steps away from his touch.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 296





	"Please don't touch me"

The night was cold as it reached midnight. It was raining quite hard in New L’Manburg, the bottom of the crater filling up with water. The dark wood of the buildings matching with the gloomy weather. It was almost calm in the small country, everything silent except for the rain. The only thing keeping it from being a normal night was Fundy’s house.

Fundy looked at the man in front of him with a worried expression. Dream stood in front of his fiancé’s doorway under the pouring rain, his warm clothes gone, replaced with his normal ones. He was freezing, his hands on his arms as he shivered slightly. He didn’t seem to care about that though, his focus on Fundy. 

Fundy felt the warmth of the house on his back with the cold air outside. Dream looked like he had something on his mind, but the fox couldn’t even begin to think of what. Dream could tell anything to him. Fundy went to hold his face, only for Dream to pull away.

“Dream?” Fundy called softly. Dream avoided his touch, which was odd coming from him. It wasn’t like he didn’t come over here himself. Fundy just wanted to hold him a bit, he was freezing for fucks sake. He just wanted to warm his poor fiancé up. 

When Fundy opened the door after hearing it knock, he thought he would see Dream immediately wanting to be held, but he wouldn’t even be touched. Fundy just pulled his hand away and let Dream be, still confused as to what was happening. Dream has been avoiding his touch for a while, that was fine, but now Fundy was concerned.

“Please don’t touch me right now,” Dream said, his voice sounding absolutely destroyed. Fundy looked at him confused, but followed his words. He instead reached for his gloved hand. Dream tensed but let Fundy hold it when he seemed to be fine. Fundy hissed silently at the feeling it emitted, but it wasn’t that bad because of the glove. 

Fundy pulled Dream gently inside of the house. Dream felt Fundy take off his soaking wet jacket, setting it down somewhere. Fundy led his fiancé upstairs silently. The calm outside left, the only thing in the house was tension that would just keep growing. 

The warm house felt nice to Dream, if only it could last forever. Dream felt Fundy put him on his bed, he didn’t fight back much, laying down as comfortably as he could. He knew what was going to happen, and the fact that Fundy didn’t know made it worse. He was really lucky Fundy couldn’t see the pain on his face. 

Fundy laid down beside him, not touching him still. He was turned towards Dream, facing him while smiling softly. Dream smiled at it as he tried to calm down, it was nice seeing his fiancé hopeful. Keeping his smile wasn't easy though. He had to tell Fundy, it would only hurt more if he didn’t know what was going on. 

“Dream, why can’t I touch you? You seem like you really want to be held, but you’re not letting me,” Fundy mumbled. Dream shivered slightly, only making Fundy worry more. The fox tried to grab his hand instinctively, but pulled away when it gave him pain. It was like a wither, but way stronger. Dream looked up and pulled himself away from his fiancé, apologizing a bunch. Fundy cut him off though, “Dream are you okay?”

“Why the hell are you asking me that?” Dream asked. Fundy looked back at him confused. Yeah his hand hurt him, but he was still concerned about why that happened. 

“I’m asking you that because you’re the one who’s skin is literally poisonous,” Fundy said. Dream held his own hand tightly as he looked away from Fundy.

Yeah but I’m not the one who got a wither effect from his dying fiancé!” Dream yelled, looking back up at Fundy. Fundy felt his heart shatter, the pain on his hand forgotten and replaced. Dream tensed when he realized what he said, “I mean-”

“Dream,” Fundy called quietly. Dream looked away from Fundy again, his shaking worse. Fundy felt his hand move towards his fiancé, but he stopped when he remembered the pain. If it took that long for it to get that painful, he couldn’t imagine how deadly it was now, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“... I didn’t want to see you worry. It’s inevitable, you can’t exactly stop it. I’ve been alive for a while, Fundy. I can’t cheat death by possessing a mask,” Dream said. Fundy felt his throat close as he tried to talk, only silent chokes came out. Dream sighed shakily, “I’ve actually had this for a while, it’s just only gotten fatal now. Every part of me is deadly to touch now, even with clothing. The death is permanent, even if I do have a couple more lives.”

“...Dream…” Fundy could only say his fiancé’s name at this point. He wanted to hold him so badly, at least his hand. But he knew it would kill him. His hand was going slightly numb from just one touch. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to see you one more time,” Dream said, his voice cutting out at the end. Fundy looked at his fiancé silently. His hand shook as he tried not to hold his, it wasn’t that far away. It didn’t matter what the outcome was, he was dying not being able to hold Dream anyway, “Fundy!-

Fundy suddenly grabbed Dream, pulling him close as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Dream tried pushing Fundy away for his sake, but his fiancé kept holding him. It was painful as hell, like he was being stabbed in every place that made contact with Dream. He didn’t stop though, if Dream was dying, he wasn’t going to be left alive without having him in his arms. 

“Fundy this will kill you!” Dream kept trying to push Fundy away. His voice was even worse. Fundy pulled away slightly to look at Dream. His body was slowly giving out on him as he felt Dream get heavy in his arms, he wasn’t doing too well either. 

“I know,” Fundy said. He held Dream’s face in his hand, which probably hurt the most. Fundy felt himself get weaker as he kept touching him. Dream didn’t stop trying to shove Fundy away. Fundy could feel tears run down his face, matching his own. 

Fundy used his last bit of energy to kiss the mask gently. Dream paused his shoving, instead staying still. Fundy knew that one thing sealed his fate, and so did Dream. Fundy smiled as he tightly held onto his fiancé. Dream’s shaking stopped as he let Fundy touch him.

“Fundy,” Dream started. He took off his gloves, revealing the ring Fundy gave him. Fundy let go of Dream’s waist to take his hands. Dream sighed as he rested his head on Fundy’s, relaxing with him, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Fundy said. He watched as Dream went still, his breathing ceased. Fundy felt the pain go away as his body went numb. He let a few more tears fall, “I'm sorry.”

The room went silent. New L’Manburg was completely calm, all the tension from before leaving. All the stress was gone until morning would come. Until Wilbur’s ghost or Philza would check up on the fox for being missing. Until then, it was finally peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a normal sickfic but my brain said "no <3"


End file.
